Secrets and Lies
by slytherinprincess02
Summary: Yeah, that's my name.  But no one knows the real me, the one on the inside.  More characters than just Draco and Hermione, but they are the first two.
1. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

That's my name.

Everyone thinks they know me so well, but they don't.

They know my mask. I have built a mask to hide behind, because in truth, I'm afraid of getting hurt. So I hide myself and never show weakness. I don't want to work for Voldemort, I never did. I was forced into it. My father threatened me, and he never wanted to work for him either. So now my whole family is stuck working for someone who is threatening to kill us if we don't show loyalty.

I never wanted to marry a pureblood. I wanted to have a choice in my marriage. I don't hate muggle borns. I honestly love them, but my father raised me to think this way because if I didn't, I would die. The dark lord would kill me, no he would send someone to kill me because I'm not worth his time.

I would be friends with Potter, but I was raised to hate him, I would probably be the boyfriend of Hermione Granger. She is beautiful on the inside and out, she is passionate about what she stands for, she is smart, she's clever, she has those gorgeous brown eyes. I love her, but my family has deluded my feelings.

I am not allowed to feel what I want, but have people to control my feelings.

If I am happy, I must act depressed.

If I am excited, I must act like there is nothing to be excited for.

I can't even choose my own friends. I can't chose my favorite classes, nor what clothes I wear.

I have no choices, I cannot choose my career, but I can choose how I feel on the inside, behind my mask. I don't want anyone to think I am weaker than them, I don't want people to see me break down. I don't want people to know I have weakness, and it is harder than it seems to hide it.

But I must.

Or I will die.

My name is Draco Malfoy, and I have no choices in life.

**AN: Wow, writing this made me sad. I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm sure you don't know that. If you like this, please review, if you have an account, I will try as hard as I can to reply to it. Give me constructive critisizm, love it hate it. I'm not really judgemental, everyone is different, and I accept that. More coming your way.**


	2. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger.

That's my name.

I'm known as the bookworm, or maybe the know-it-all, but that's not who I really am.

Books are an outlet for me, where anything can happen. The exact oppsite of life, where things are limited. In books you can fly forever, you can swim in deep oceans without losing your breath. In life you can fly, but you need a broom, you can swim, but you need an oxygen tank.

I vowed to myself to always get better grades than Draco. I used to hate him, but a couple years ago, I fell in love with him. I saw him helping a first year who was in need. That's all. I feel that the only thing I have is knowledge, no beauty, no coordination.

I walk the floors of Hogwarts knowing I am the brightest in our year, and I smile whenever I see a blonde, curly-haired kid. I see them as if they could be mine and Draco's kid. Then I remember, I could never be with Draco. I made that descision when I befriended Harry.

Now I know, I will never lead a happy life, well, I may be happy, but not as happy as I could be. I can live in fantasies while reading books, but when I stop, I'm not as happy. I can't be as happy with Ron, or even Harry for that matter. I know, that deep down, Draco is the one I love, but I keep that buried inside.

But no one must ever know that, because I could die.

Or worse, he could die.

My name is Hermione Granger and I hide behind books and I'm in love with the enemy.

**AN: This one was kind of sad too, but not as much as the last one. Well anyway, I hope you liked it, and please, I love critisizm.**


	3. Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood.

That's my name.

People call me crazy, and I may appear so, but if they got to know me, they would see that is a lie.

Ever since my mom died, I acted more and more like her. She believed in things that everyone else thought was utter nonsense. I see the real truth now. I wish people wouldn't judge me so fast. I wish they would actually talk to me, so I can feel more self-confidance.

Do you know how hard it is to listen to people talking about you when you are sitting right there? My mom used to tell me I was the most beautiful, unique girl, so I try to keep that title. It hurts me to think about her. It makes my eyes sting, my stomach hurt, and I want nothing more than to cry.

But I hide it by believing in the unnatural. I mean, if witches and wizards exist, then nargles are probably out there somewhere. It really doesn't seem that illogical. I wish people would get to know the real me.

But they don't take the time.

They never do.

I'm Luna Lovegood and I am the outcast.

**AN: I am so far satisfied with this story all together. I just hope the rest of it is like this.**

**Please review, I love them and they make my day. Even if they just bash my story, because that tells me you care enough to take the time to tell me how you feel about this story.**


	4. Fred Weasley

Fred Weasley.

That's my name.

I am usually known as the prankster, or the goof, but I don't want to be known as just a silly guy.

Despite what others think, I can be mature. I can carry on a conversation without making someone laugh. I want others to be able to see that. I wish people had respect for me. I wish I had someone to care about me, and know that I have a heart too.

I wish they could see inside, and know how I feel. They never do though, they don't even care to look past the goof I appear to be. I can be broken really easily, despite what they all think. They think I can just laugh things off, but sometimes, laughing just isn't enough.

I cry, like all others. I cry, but I don't want people to see, maybe if they saw, would they think I'm not all fun and games? You never know. Maybe they will feel sorry one day for not trying to look past my outside, and see the inside.

Who am I kidding? They never care, not enough. People are getting hurt every day, and they don't care to ask what's wrong. If they do ask, they don't see the fake smile and ask what's really wrong. No one knows their friends as well as they used to.

You can't tell if someone is lying, or if they really ar telling the truth. I wish someone would see behind the shield,and not pass it off as nothing. I see past people's masks, and I would ask them what's wrong, but why would they tell me? I'm just a big goofball.

A prankster.

The one who laughs at everything.

I'm Fred Weasley, and I'm nothing but a goof.

**AN: In case you couldn't tell, this isn't really plot compatible. Draco is a death eater, but Dumbledore isn't dead. So yeah. It makes me sad to write these things, but it comes out beautiful. Most of these things, I have felt before, and can relate to them. I hope you guys can at least relate to one of them once they are finished.**


	5. George Weasley

George Weasley.

That's my name.

I feel bad because my brother seems to be slipping into a depression.

I feel as if I have to protect him. I promised him I would protect him from everything that comes our way. I ask him what's wrong, but he never tells me. Every day it gets worse. I can't stand it. It is making me depressed too. I feel guilty for not being able to help him.

I ask him every day. Every day it's the same. I always ask twice, but he never tells me. Maybe he is mad at me, and doesn't want to talk to me. I'm the only one who notices this. He always looks at me as if he wishes I would talk to him, and I do. But he doesn't care.

I always feel the need to cry when he is sad. He always mopes around, and he isn't eating as much. I'm going to ask him if the shop is too much for him to handle. I don't want to over work him, so I will give him a couple days off.

Maybe he is sad that he lost his love. Angelina Johnson. Maybe he is sad that he doesn't see her as often. I hope that's not the reason, but I can always set them up during the holidays. I feel like all of this is my fault. Everything seems to come back to me.

I can't keep him safe.

I'm dying of guilt.

My name is George Weasley, and I broke a promise to my brother.

**AN: Well this one made me really sad. If there is something you can relate to, then I am doing my job. XD I still don't own Harry Potter. :( Well, review please, they make my day.**


	6. Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom.

That's my name.

I feel as if I am not loved.

None of the girls like me. I don't know why. Maybe it's because of the way I talk. Maybe it's my hair, or my face, or my uneven teeth.

Gran says that when the right girl comes along, I will know because she will love me for who I am, not what I look like.

Maybe that wont happen. Maybe no one will ever love apart from family. Luna is kind of cute, but she doesn't like me in that way. I like Hannah too, but she is so much more prettier than a lot of people, and I wouldn't stand a chance with her.

I feel like an outcast, like I'm one of the only ugly boys in school. Gran says I'm not ugly, and I'm beautiful on the inside. She says I'm a very strong young man who has been through a lot, and it's their loss if they don't like me.

I decided, I don't care what anyone thinks about me. I don't care what those stupid Slytherins say. I know what I am, who I am, and I am strong.

It's a lie.

I am beautiful. I am handsome.

My name is Neville Longbottom, and I love who I am.

**AN: I liked this one. I thought I needed some happy in this story. :D Hope you liked it, and if you did, tell me.**


	7. Lavender Brown

Lavender Brown.

That's my name.

They all call me bad names, and it's a blow to my self-asteem, but after a while, you get used to it.

Make up helps me cover up and let no one see who I am. They all think I am perfect, so they don't give me chance. No boys want a perfect girl, they want the broken ones. They want the ones they could fix, and when they fix them, the girl will love them for caring about her.

I am the only girl in the school who has never had a real boyfriend. One that loved me for who I am, not for my looks. They all want looks, and when they figure out that I am not as beutiful as the others, they leave me. They just leave.

Now I am broken. I hope someone who will love me will come along. I hope they sweep me off my feet and we have pretty little babies pitter-pattering around our beautiful house. Pretty babies with blue eyes and brown hair.

They never want perfect girls, they hate them. No girl is perfect, but they don't realise that. Girls fall in love faster, that is every girl's imperfection. It makes us fall, but they never catch us. They intend on letting us fall.

I wish someone would catch me, and cradle me in their arms when I am sad, hug me from behind. Kiss my forehead.

But we all know that wont happen.

Not for a long time.

My name is Lavender Brown, and just when I fall for a guy, they abandon me.

**AN: Halfway through writing this, I realised how true this is. This is probably where most girls can connect. Not with seeming perfect, but the part about how guys make you fall for them fast, but hardly ever catch you.**


	8. Ron Weasley

Ron Weasley.

That's my name.

Everyone compares me to my family.

"You aren't as funny as Fred." some say.

"You quite a bit shorter than Bill." they have told me.

"You are much more sloppy than Ginny." they state.

Am I not as good as them? Am I just a disgrace to my family? I hope not, because we are already frowned upon, so adding more reason to dislike us wouldn't be very good. Why can't I be as good as any of them, why am I just some guy in the two hundred Weasley kids, no I don't stand out.

I don't stand out at all, unless you count standing out because you are nothing. Why don't any girls like me, is it the way I handle problems? I would treat any girl with great respect, but none of them could even think to talk to me.

Why are the others so much better?

Why am I even thinking about this?

**AN: Well, I don't think I did too great of a job on this one, because I just couldn't think of much for Ron. I really don't like him too much, but oh well. I just wanted to update this. Please review.**


	9. Harry Potter

Harry Potter.

That's my name.

Why am I miserable with girls. I just never know what to say to them. I don't know what to talk about other than myself. I ask them questions, but they seem like they don't want to talk.

Another thing is everyone is dying.

Dying because of me. Why is that? I don't want anyone to die, I really don't. I would just die so no one would have to, but Hermione and Ron tell me I would be missed. Dumbledore says that if I were to die, everyone would be far more miserable under Voldemort's rule.

Hermione was telling me that we are kind of reliving World War 2, with Voldemort. I didn't really understand though, but I guess she could be right. I see the way she watches Draco, and the way he watches her back. People think I can't see.

I can. If she wants to be happy with him, I won't stop her, that would be her choice. Ron is ignorant though. He doesn't pay attention to her feelings, but he always talks about how they will get married and have little bushy haired red-heads.

Not if he keeps breaking her heart. I hope they both live long, happy lives. Don't die because of me.

I want them to live.

But they might not.

Because of me.

I'm Harry Potter and I feel I am a burden on my friends.

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a while. I am writing my own story. YAY! I hope you guys like this story.**


End file.
